deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Ramos
Nick Ramos is the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3. Nick is a mechanic who works for Wrench O' Rama in the city of Los Perdidos. He is an orphan, and many details of his life remain a mystery. He has a tattoo of the number 12 on his neck. Xbox Dead Rising 3 Information Xbox.com He plans to use his mechanical skills to fix an airplane and escape the city during the time of the outbreak in Los Perdidos.Dead Rising 3 Details www.siliconera.comDead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic www.siliconera.com He travels with Rhonda and Dick throughout the city. Unlike previous protagonists, Nick has the ability to make combo weapons on the spot without use of a workbench.Dead Rising 3 Details Revealed IGN.com Dead Rising 3 During the beginning chapters of the game, Nick is seen as a scared and naive young man. He has excellent mechanical skills, but has difficulties formulating plans and acting under pressure. He gets bitten during the beginning cut scenes of Chapter 2. He is known as "patient zero", the only orphan that Carlito infected who is in fact immune to the virus. His blood contains the cure for zombification. He has a romantic interest in Annie, and at the ending of the game, the two begin a relationship. Trivia *He is the first Hispanic protagonist in the Dead Rising series. *Nick's name was predicted to be Rick before his name was officially released. *Nick's tattoo suggests that he is the twelfth of Carlito's Orphans, yet the twelfth orphan on the list found in Dead Rising is female, and it is said that he is patient zero. It could be speculated that the original 12, Lisa, was killed or killed herself after her information was put in the laptop, and Nick was just a replacement for her. However, this would also mean that either the cure was an afterthought of Carlito's, or the original 12 had the cure in her blood and was immune as well. **However, due to several other errors on the list, it is more likely that the list shown in Dead Rising is simply false. *Nick's first name ends with a "K" like the other main protagonists from Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. *Nick appears to be very reluctant about killing Hunter and his gang, and even has an emotional breakdown after Hunter is killed. This proves that Nick, unlike the previous protagonists, will develop a lot throughout the game. *Nick has a spade shaped patch on his coveralls sleeve which reads "Terror Is Reality". A reference to the game show from Dead Rising 2. **The same patch also says "Ijiek Racing", much like Chuck Greene's jacket. This is a reference to the series creator, Keiji Inafune. *Unlike the previous Dead Rising protagonists, Nick does not wear a watch. This may be because the time limit from previous games has been removed from the normal Story Mode. *On the wanted poster found by Red, it says that Nick is between the ages of 18 and 24 years old. *Nick is the first and only protagonist in the series to say the F-word. In the scene before he fights Red, Nick says "I'm gonna kill you with my bare fuckin' hands, you son of a bitch!". *The way Nick is bitten by a zombie is almost identical to a scene from The Walking Dead video game, in which the main character, Lee Everett, also gets bit. *Nick is the first character in the series to kiss his respected love interest in game. *Although very nervous and weak at the start of the game, Nick slowly evolves to become more hardened and fearless. *Nick is similair to another Capcom character, Jake Muller of Resident Evil, in the way that their blood is the cure to their repective games virus. Gallery Nick DR3 Trailer.jpg|Nick as he appears in the cinematic trailer. Nick in trailer.jpg|Nick as he appears in the cinematic trailer. Nick and Dick (DR3).png|Nick and Dick. Red holds a knife to Nick.jpg|Nick being threatened by Red. Nick and Annie.jpg|Nick and Annie. Nic with an unidentified survivor.jpg|Gary and Nick. Rhonda and Nick.jpg|Rhonda and Nick. Nick and Diego.png|Nick and Diego. Rhonda, Dick, Nick and Diego.png|Rhonda, Nick, Dick and Diego. Hunter and Nick.jpg|Nick fighting with Hunter. Nick Strangling Isabela.png|An irritated Nick holds Isabela Keyes in a chokehold. Nicks face.jpg|Close-up of Nick's face. Angry Nick.jpg|Nick's glare. Nick with Sledgesaw.jpg|Nick wielding the Sledgesaw. nick-manX.jpg|Nick Man X, complete with X Buster and Armor Upgrade. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters